videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Star Racing
Cartoon Network Star Racing is a supposed remake of a similar game for the PS2. The game is released for Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay The game plays out very similar to a standard kart racing game, with items placed in item containers which are scattered amoung the track. Each character drives in they're own vehicle, which have they're own sets of stats (speed, handling, and off-road). There are four known modes: *'Grand Prix Mode:' Race in a cup. *'Single Race:' Select the races you want to perform. *'Time Trials:' The only race here is the one against the clock! *'Battle:' In an arena, you must use items to you're advantage. Playable Characters Default Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Chowder.png|Chowder Lazlo.png|Lazlo Blossom.png|Blossom Bubbles.png|Bubbles Buttercup.png|Buttercup Dexter.png|Dexter Johnny Bravo.png|Johnny Bravo Locked Gwen Tennyson.png|Gwen Tennyson Panini.png|Panini Billy and Mandy.png|Billy and Mandy Numbuh 1.png|Numbuh 1 Eddy.png|Eddy (Console and 3DS only) Scoutmaster Lumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus Mojo Jojo.png|Mojo Jojo Courage.png|Courage albedo.png|Albedo (Console and 3DS only) tom and jerry.png|Tom and Jerry rolf.png|Rolf (Console and 3DS only) scaredy.png|Scaredy Squirrel (DS only) Unlocking Criteria Downloadable kevin levin.png|Kevin Levin shaggy and scooby.png|Shaggy and Scooby Tracks It has been confirmed that all cups will be of one series, and that there will be four races in each cup. *'Ben 10 series' **Bellwood Circuit **Primus Pathway **Guardian Gauntlet **Forever Castle *'Chowder series' **Marzipan City Speedway **Catering Craze **Sniffleball Stadium **Intestinal Ruins *'Powerpuff Girls series' **Townsville Streets **Mojo's Monkey Maze **Cabin Countryside **Broken Streets *'Camp Lazlo series' **Camp Kidney Circuit **Mt. Pimplenoose Raceway **Leaky Lake Run **Acorn Flats Speedrun *'Grim Adventures series' **Endsville Speedway **Undertaken Underworld **Hoss' Hall of Monsters **Dracula's Disco *'Other Series' **Cul-De-Sac Runaround (Console and 3DS only) **Scaredy Speedrun (DS only) **Secret Mountain Fort Speedway **Moushole Run **Gotham City Items *'Homing Beacon:' Targets the opponent infront of the user. *'Oil Slick:' Leaves a black puddle behind the user. Anyone who touches it spins out. *'Plumber Gun:' Allows the user to shoot three blasts from it, but these blasts are shot forward and bounce off walls until hitting either an opponent or an item. *'Mana Sheild:' Surroundes the user in a sheild made of pink energy, protecting the user from all attacks until the sheild wears off. *'Scythe 2.0:' Unleashes a powerful homing beacon that targets the first placer. Very rare. *'Acorns:' Gives the user a small boost of speed. *'Rocket Engine:' Causes the user to zoom through the track at incredible speeds. Very rare. Trivia *This is one of the first games to have Billy and Mandy playable, but not Grim. *There are many achievements and awards that are gained by doing certain things while playing. *Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Tom & Jerry are the only guest characters from Hanna Barbera cartoons who appeared in the game. Category:Cartoon Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network